Radio-frequency identification (RFID) elements, such as RFID tags, have been used to provide information to reader devices without requiring line of sight, as is needed with barcodes. These RFID elements may be active in that they may transfer a signal from a powered transmitter or passive in that they may be powered by the radio energy from a reader device configured to read RFID elements. Passive elements, in particular, are very simple, inexpensive, do not take up very much space, and can therefore be placed almost anywhere.
Many modern communication devices, such as smartphones, include RFID readers to harness the advantages of RFID. These devices are able to therefore read information off of the RFID elements and process the information accordingly. In a particular example, a restaurant may place an RFID tag on its window or in an advertisement. A user can direct his or her smartphone to read the information off of the RFID tag and that information directs the smartphone to open a webpage with the menu of the restaurant.